


Make a Splash

by sapphicbay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, It’s smut babey, Kara is her top, Lena is a bottom ok, also i got this inspo from a scene from one of the man of steel movies, that’s just how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicbay/pseuds/sapphicbay
Summary: Lena is on a business trip and Kara had to stay home. However, Lena gets a nice surprise on night.Or. It’s basically just smut y’all.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Karlena - Relationship, Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 227





	Make a Splash

Lena was on a business trip in London, going to multiple meetings a day to get the overseas branch of L-Corp set up. She had her CFO picked out and would be overseeing everything from National City. 

It was late in the evening when she was finally getting back to her hotel, sending Kara a text saying she was in for the night. So, she had a quick meal and a glass of wine before filling the large, free-standing tub. 

She settled into the hot water, sighing as it relaxed her tense muscles. Eyes shut as she let her head rest against the edge of the tub, hair in a messy bun to keep it from getting wet. 

She had been in the tub for a short while when the water sloshed and she felt a material against her legs. Eye flew open to see Kara, fully clothed, standing in the tub over Lena. 

Green eyes watched water soak up into the pants Kara was wearing before landing on the single rose being held out to her, taking it with a smile. 

“You’re here. I missed you, darling.”

“I missed you, too,” Kara replied with a grin before dropping to her knees in the tub, causing the high water to splash over the sides. 

“Kara, you’re going to flood the whole room if you keep that up.”

Her only response was a hum before soft lips met in a scorching kiss. In Lena’s haste to get her hands in Kara’s hair, she knocked the blonde’s glasses off, them falling to the floor with a soft clink. 

None of that mattered as they worked together to rid the Super of her soaked top, the sopping material being tossed to the side. Water poured over the sides of the tub, covering the floor and leaving them in a half empty tub. 

Kara’s lips were insistent on Lena’s neck, kissing and nipping any skin she could. This left the CEO breathless, clinging to Kara as her neck was ravished. 

Annoyed with the awkward angle, Kara scooped Lena into her arms, carrying her to the bedroom and set her on the bed. Her shoes squelched with each step, leaving puddles behind her. 

Kara made quick work of undressing herself the rest of the way, ripping the material of her pants as she hurried to get nude. 

The water from both of their bodies soaked into the sheets, but neither cared. The only thing on their minds was each other. 

The Super was quick to get back on the bed, straddling Lena’s high as she caught her lips in another kiss. Strong hands roamed over Lena’s body, thumbs brushing over rosy nipples, the peaks stiffening under her touch. 

Lena’s back arched into the touch, a moan escaping her lips when Kara pulled away to run her tongue up Lena’s neck, catching the water that was there. 

The brunette’s body was on fire, sighing as hot lips wrapped around her nipple, tongue swirling and teeth lightly scratching over it. 

“Kara, Kara, yes..” She moaned, fingers tangling into blonde waves, holding her close. Her hips rolled up as Kara switched nipples, trying to get any relief for the ache between her thighs. 

Taking the hint, Kara moved a hand down between them, fingers easily sliding through Lena’s soaked folds. She rocked her own hips against Lena’s thigh, spreading her own arousal across the brunette’s thigh. 

Deft fingers circled Lena’s clit as she pressed hot, wet kisses across her chest. With fingers tangled in her hair, Lena tugged Kara back up to her lips. 

After a few more teasing touches to her clit, Kara easily slips two fingers slowly into Lena. She starts with a slow pace, fingers curling every time she slips them out before thrusting back in. 

Lena’s hips rocked with Kara’s thrusts, causing her thigh to push up against the blonde who was grinding down on it. The sounds of their moans mixed with the wet noises coming from Kara’s fingers moving inside Lena. 

“Mm, Kara. More..” Lena groaned, nails digging into muscular shoulders.

Kara nodded her head against the CEO’s shoulder, taking her fingers out before slowly pushing three back inside her girlfriend. Her fingers slid easily, the brunette absolutely drenched. 

Reaching for her free hand, Lena took Kara’s in her own, lacing their fingers and giving her hand a soft squeeze. 

“So close, Kara. I’m so—“ Lena’s words cut off when Kara added her thumb into the mix, quickly rubbing it over her sensitive clit. That was enough for Lena’s building orgasm to finally crash over her. Her body stiffened for a moment before her hips jerked against the fingers inside her, chanting Kara’s name. 

The feeling of her walls clenching around Kara’s fingers was enough to send the Super of the edge as well, hips rolling against Lena’s thigh as she moaned against her shoulder. 

The two were both breathing heavily as they caught their breath, Kara still on top of Lena. After a moment, she carefully pulled her fingers out, Lena whimpering at the empty feeling. 

The blonde took a moment to clean her fingers on the sheet before wiping Lena’s thigh down as well, pressing sweet kisses to her shoulder. 

“This bed won’t be the most comfortable to sleep on,” Kara said, sheepishly looking down at the soaked sheets. 

“It’s the penthouse, darling. There’s another bedroom down that hall.” Lena looked at Kara with a content smile, eyes glazed with sleepiness. 

A chuckle left Kara’s lips as she picked her girlfriend up, carrying her to the second bedroom down the hall. She gently placed her down before curling up around her, an arm around her waist to hold her close. 

“Mmh, need to clean up in the morning,” Lena murmured. There was no way she would leave a mess like that for anyone to clean up. 

“Sleep for now, Lena. I’ll be here in the morning.” She pressed a kiss to Lena’s temple, listening to her breathing even out before falling asleep herself. 

Down the hall, the single rose was floating on the flooded floor of the bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen the last two eps of crisis yet. So y’all get this instead. Because I have nothing else to do while i’m a car riding around Ireland lol. Let me know what y’all think! Feel free to come talk to me on twitter @sapphicbay  
> (also sorry for any spelling errors or anything i’m writing this on my phone!)


End file.
